1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a context-awareness system, and more particularly to a context-awareness system wherein event data are formed by collecting and processing input data including values related to events to produce context information from the event data. The invention also relates to a method for forming event data in the system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, there has been proposed a service providing system wherein input data transmitted from nodes containing a sensor and an RFID (Radio-Frequency Identification), that is, node data, are collected and processed to grasp situations, i.e. events, such as locations, time and circumstances where persons or objects stay, to provide users with services based on the grasped results, i.e. context information. Such a service providing system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,716,651 B2 to Cukierman, et al., for example.
The solution taught by Cukierman, et al., uses a computer system for storing and providing context information regarding an execution environment such as physical locations of a user, persons who can contact with the user in the physical locations, and an activity condition of the user, the context information being used for intelligently adapting the computer to the execution environment. Cukierman, et al., also proposes a context platform extensible and supporting context information data of any size and/or format as well as any number of executable programs for providing and using the context information.
However, in the context platform of Cukierman, et al., when the numerous events vary frequently so that the context information has to be updated at high frequencies and then there is a need to deal with the context information of large volume, the arithmetic processor cannot keep pace with such a great increase in processing and there occurs a possibility that the context information is not appropriately updated. Consequently, in order to perform a large amount of processing, the system of Cukierman, et al., necessitates a high-performance arithmetic processor and a large volume memory space, and thereby has a problem that the amount of resources is increased.